khairanworldhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Khairan
"Before we came, and after we leave, Khairan stand strong, and will do forever more." Origin The Holy Khairan was the surviving belife system of the Dragons, this in turn was then adapted during the golden age by the human race as a meens to fill the voide, frustration and fear that had come when they felt the old gods had left them. Belif and Gods The followers belived the world itself to be holy and where they though there where avatars who gave form to it's will. And so they recorded the most outstanding and magical of individuals in history as beings, given shape by the world or chosen by it's will, to spread their essense and help keep the balance of all things. Thees individuals was caled to be the aspect of the power of force in the world they represented, and while some got more recognition then others, there was a total of 48 different aspects as of total in the scriptures of Holy Khairan or who had a temple built in their honor. See Deities 'for more information on the gods. Many of thees Aspects was also mentioned in lore from the Fauthan scriptures where they are noted as spirits who have come from the afterlife to give guidence to thoes thoes that needs it. Rules and Scripture The scriptures of Holy Khairan is a set of two books, one originaly writen by the dragons and which is the base of the faith in question, the second is a colaborated project by the surviving dragons and the cleargy of humans who together with Emperes Kayl who made the first religious reform to Holy Khairan after the Dragon Age. Thees two books are a colection of histories and tellings on the workings of the world after observations from the cleargy and the people anointed to status of aspect. It also contains the ethical rules and guidlines of how to live ones life and behave as a society who wish to be able to join with the worlds spirit upon death and not to be lost within limbo. Holidays and Practise The followers of Holy Khairan has a reach of holidays that is celebrated thoughut the year, many of thees are deamd as workfree day by the cleargy while some are more a couse for celebration during already desegnated weekends. Most common and apreciated of thees holidays are the ones dedicated to the diferent aspects who all have their respective day or weekend where one celebrate their life and their gifts to the world. See 'Holidays for more details of the events. Wedings As with most traditions and celebrations of the followers it is done with masks. This is that the couple to be wedd are to both wear a vail to hide their face, untill the cermony where they trade masks made (or in more extravagance times bought) and then traded with each other and put on. This as a sign of how one view the other. Then after the festivities, the couple are to seal the union with a night together and masks are not to be removed untill the day after, the masks are then cept and most ofthen placed in the home as decorations, said to bring luck and prosperity to their love. When the humans adapted the faith, they cept some traditions of old as the dragons had little that transcribed well on the matther. People still where festive masks though not as hevy as the old ones, most ofthen much more simple and covering half the face or something of the like. Though thees are not traded as before but worn beforhand, ofthen given as a token of intent to marry to the other. Then during the sermony, there is instead a trading three parts, the first a small token of body, this is ofthen a sort of eatable pastry of a sort that is made by the other part, then swollowed by wine or ther brew to symbolize the soul. And lastly there is a trading of words, to symbolize the bond that they share, this ofthen is a speach or well shosen words that are spoken to each other. Lastly the temple shepard is to tie the betrothed together with a band of union that is not to be untied untill the next day by any of them, to prove they are indeed both intet to keep the marige together, if the bond is broken before the preast undo it on the following celebration of the day after, then the marriage is anulled and void. After the union is confirmed, they are both given gifts by the parents/gardians/friends of the other to have as proof of familly, this is most ofthen shown as ornamentation in form of jewelry or magic runes woven by magican family members. Afterlife The following of Holy Khairan belive that upon death, the spirit or soul leave the body and return to the worlds center from which it came, that is if one has been pious and had folowed the teachings of the faith, if one was not in balance with the world or had lived a wrongful life, one would be denied entry back into the light and instead left in limbo, the space between afterlife and the real. If one had been pious or extraordinary enough, their spirit would be recognised for the aspects it had and the would would relice it back in the world as a avatar for it's will. That is their grates honor and the seeking the followers of the belif are hoping to acheve.